Una manera de perder el tiempo
by Aya-senpai
Summary: [By: Aya] Capi1: Quiero ver, conocer y confirmas los ojos de Sanji! Colección de fanfics bastante chorros, pero divertidos...Nami y Zoro les pica la curiosidad...¿Podrán ver el ojo oculto de Sanji?.¡Reviews!


**UNA MANERA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO **

_By: Aya Igarashi_

__

Quiero ver, conocer y confirmar los ojos de Sanji!

Cuando el almuerzo había terminado todos salieron a cubierta a tomar un poco el aire, menos el rubio que se quedó en la cocina para terminar de fregar los platos. Usopp se había tirando encima de Luffy para intentar quitarle el sombrero en una de sus bromas, mientras que él se lo intentaba quitar de encima. Nami los miró sonriendo totalmente. Un escalofrío de terror invadió al capitán y al narigudo, sabían que Nami no hacía aquellas sonrisas, y si las hacía solo podía significar dos cosas: Una, que estaba enfadada, o dos, que tramaba algo.

"¿No queréis saber cómo es…?" dijo ella, aún con la sonrisa.

"¿E—El que?" dijo Usopp, temiéndose lo peor.

"Piénsalo bien…" contestó ella, luciendo aún más su sonrisa, como indicando que lo que quería era obvio.

"No se de que me hablas" dijo Usopp, que le empezaban a temblar las piernas.

"¡Esta claro, hombre!" gritó ella "¡El ojo izquierdo de Sanji!"

Todos quedaron en silencio. De Nami se podrían haber esperado cualquier cosa, pero… ¿Para que quería ver el ojo de Sanji? Total, siempre lo llevaba tapado con el flequillo, y seguro que era igual que el otro… ¿o no? Se oyeron unos pasos detrás de la pelirroja. Todos se giraron, y vieron a un Zoro con sus tres espadas en su cintura, mirándoles a todos con el ceño fruncido y cierta cara de atónito para no saber que era lo que pasaba en cubierta.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?" les soltó, borde.

"Zoro, te necesito" más bien ordenó Nami, aun con la sonrisa.

"¿E—en que…?" dijo con respeto a ella, no tenía ganas de discutir y menos con la pelirroja por una de sus tonterías.

Ella simplemente sonrió con más ganas ante la cara de confusión de Zoro. Él empezó a retroceder lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos temiéndose lo peor.

"Habla…"

"¡Quiero quitarle el flequillo a Sanji!"

"…"

Zoro quedó mirando fijamente la chica, que seguía aun con su sonrisa pícara que hacía ya rato que lucía en su boca. Por unos momentos el peliverde había creído oír mal. Vamos, era Nami, de ella se hubiera imaginado la cosa más retorcida y grotesca del mundo pero en ningún momento le había pasado por la cabeza que la pelirroja le entrara curiosidad con Sanji, y menos con su habitual flequillo.

"¿Y para qué quieres quitarle el flequillo?" preguntó Zoro sin poder evitar la pregunta.

"Para verle los pies, si te parece" dijo con su habitual tono de reproche, junto con una mirada de 'tonto'.

"Quiere verle el ojo tapado" le aclaró Usopp, haciendo que no con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, como aquel que dice un 'no tiene remedio'.

Zoro miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal a su camarada. Era cierto, hacía ya tiempo que conocían a Sanji y mucho también que convivían con él a bordo, pero nunca le pasó por la cabeza que había un ojo de Sanji que no había visto nunca.

Un gusanillo le picó el estómago.

Sin ni siquiera notarlo la curiosidad invadió su cuerpo. Aunque por orgullo propio no debía sentir curiosidad. ¡Eso nunca!

"¿Cómo debe tenerlo…?" preguntó Nami, mirando al espadachín de reojo luciendo aun mas su sonrisa "¿Más grande que el otro, tal vez?"

Una imagen pasó por la cabeza del espadachín que no consiguió saturar su curiosidad, precisamente. Un sanji cocinando, de espalda a él, de repente se giró, alzó su mano hasta su flequillo, lo apartó y apareció un ojo mucho más grande que el otro que lo miraba perpetuamente en la cabeza del peliverde.

Un escalofrío de repugna pasó de arriba a bajo de su espalda, haciendo que flaqueara un poco y que la pelirroja soltara una pequeña carcajada tras ver que el espadachín imaginaba la escena que ella misma le había dicho, y que él también se moría de curiosidad.

"N—ni hablar…" dijo él, recobrando de nuevo su orgullo "N-no me interesan esas cosas…"

Nami miró a Zoro con los ojos bastante abiertos, y con un objetivo en concreto.

"¿O tal vez…" continuó ella "…en forma de corazón azul?"

Una nueva imagen se visualizó en la mente del pobre espadachín que lo estaba pasando realmente mal. La misma imagen de Sanji cocinando le llegó a la cabeza sin que pudiera evitarlo e imaginó de nuevo que alzaba su mano hacia su flequillo, lo apartaba y aparecía un ojo de medida normal, pero en vez de una pupila, como el otro, en forma de corazón y de un azul eléctrico que no pegaba nada con el cocinero.

Sus piernas flaquearon y empezaron a balancearse contra su voluntad de un lado hacia el otro, al más puro estilo Luffy, haciéndolo realmente gracioso. Ante ello, la pelirroja volvió a reír tras la acción del joven.

"_Ju, ju, ju…" _pensó _"aun te voy a tentar un poco más…"_

Alzó su mano y señaló a Zoro con su dedo índice.

"Puede ser… ¿Qué tenga el agujero del ojo vacío?"

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Zoro dio un grito de terror y con grandes pasos fue hacia la pelirroja, quien reía a carcajada viva en la mirada de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, que hasta ahora este último se había quedado observando sin hacer nada, absorto por la curiosidad de la chica.

"¡Quiero verlo!" gritó el espadachín con una mirada de medio loco.

"Genial" se limitó a decir la pelirroja.

"Ah… por fin, mañana me niego a lavar platos"

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta de la cocina tras oír aquel comentario. Sanji acababa de salir de ella. Tenía una mano masajeándose el hombro, pues le dolía de lavar platos, además que hacía mucha cara de fastidio y lavar platos le ponía de mala leche. Todos vieron perfectamente su flequillo…

"¿Qué miráis?" preguntó de mala gana.

"¡Sanji!.¿Cómo es tu…?" empezó a gritar Luffy antes de que Zoro le diera un suave aterrizaje de mano sobre la nuca del capitán, dejándole tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente.

El cocinero hacía cara de perplejidad.

"Bah, como si no hubiera oído nada" se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza y dio un gran bostezo "me voy a hechar la siesta, estoy agotado… hasta luego".

Este se giró y se fue dirección al camarote de los chicos, mientras continuaba rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza perezosamente. Los presentes en cubierta se miraron con una sonrisa idéntica a la que Nami había hecho un rato antes. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Si Sanji dormía, no había ningún problema de que les viera, además… ¡PODRIAN VER SU OJO!.¡SU OJO! Nunca ninguna aventura de las que habían tenido en el barco era tan emocionante y curiosa como aquella.

Siguieron a Sanji sin hacer ruido hacia el pasillo que llevaba al camarote masculino. El cocinero entró en él, y el resto de sus nakamas se esperaron fuera unos diez minutos, esperando que el sueño invadiera el cuerpo del rubio.

Sin decir nada, Usopp se levantó y se puso a correr en dirección al camarote, donde entró y cerró la puerta tras de si, impidiendo que sus compañeros le siguieran.

"¡Seré el primero en verlo!" gritó desde dentro.

"¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!" gritó Zoro enfurecido.

"¡CUANDO SALGAS TE MACHACARÉ!" gritó Nami, igual de enfadada que Zoro.

"¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO USOPP!" dijeron Luffy y Chopper a la vez.

"¡.¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.!" se oyó desde dentro del cuarto. Sin duda era la voz de Usopp.

"¡.¿QUE PASA?.!" Gritaron todos al unisón.

"¡CALLAROS YA!" ese fue Sanji, sin duda alguna.

La puerta se abrió y salió el narigudo con una cara de lo más deprimente, con los brazos que le colgaban y con una expresión que solo se definía con una palabra. "Trauma". Les miró con una cara de pena horrible, como diciéndoles que habían tenido suerte de no ver lo mismo que sus ojos habían visto. La primera ficha cayó. Ahora quedaban Zoro, Nami, Luffy y Chopper.

Mientras Usopp se fue hacia cubierta para que le diera un poco el aire y con ansias de olvidar todo lo que había visto, los cuatro restantes se quedaron mirando a Sanji, que hacía cara de realmente enojado por haberle despertado. Aquello cada vez que volvía más interesante.

Se estaba acercando la hora de cenar y el rubio se fue ya hacia la cocina para empezar a cocinar, por pocas ganas que tuviera.

El cuarteto se escondió en la bodega para hacer una especie de reunión secreta fuera de orejas ajenas. Se sentaron al suelo de la habitación formando un círculo. Nami se abalanzó un poco hacia delante, indicando que quería hablar ella y que debían estar callados tan si querían como si no.

"He pensado algo…" susurró, lo suficiente para que todos la oyeran "Si vamos todos al pelotón, no conseguiremos nada."

"Muy aguda" dijo Zoro con arrogancia.

"Silencio" dijo ella como única respuesta, lanzándole una mirada asesina "Así que… propongo que lo hagamos por separado." Sacó una bolsa de piel de vete a saber donde y se allí dentro sacó cuatro cámaras de fotos "quiero que si conseguís ver el ojo de Sanji, le saquéis una foto" miró a cada uno de sus nakamas, volviendo a lucir su sonrisa "aun a cuesta de la vida…".

Todos tragaron saliva, asustados por la reacción de la chica. Ella prosiguió.

"Bien, así que… ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en intentarlo?"

Todo quedó en silencio. Por una parte, todos querían ver su ojo izquierdo hasta 'a costa de su vida', pero por el otro, nadie quería morir en manos de la pelirroja si en cualquier circunstancia el plan fallaba estrepitosamente y se quedaran sin ver el ojo del cocinero.

Los ojos de Nami recorrieron uno a uno el rostro de sus tres compañeros. Zoro ponía una expresión seria, como si realmente en la misión de ver los ojos de Sanji le fuera su orgullo y su vida. Por otro lado, Luffy hacia cara de "no-me-entero-de-nada", para variar, y Chopper ponía bastante cara de preocupado, pues creía que, si fracasaba, Nami se enojaría con él, pero en cambio, si lo lograba, sería el cocinero quien se enfadaría.

Todos la miraron, esperando que, como siempre, fuera ella la que decidiera.

"¡Lo aré yo!" gritó en medio del silencio un Luffy con una sonrisa.

Las miradas de los nakamas se fueron rápidamente hacia Luffy. Este lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si tuviera ya un plan en su mente. Aunque… Los planes que el capitán acostumbraba a tener no eran del todo… ¿satisfactorios?... Eso olía mal…

"Luffy… ¿Te sientes preparado?" le preguntó Zoro con toda seriedad.

"Piensa que si fallas… puede tener grabes consecuencias…" dijo un poco nervioso Chopper.

"Por lo que más quieras, Luffy, te lo pido, no metas la pata como acostumbras a hacer…" pidió Nami, rogando.

Simplemente sonrió.

"Tranquilos, si Sanji realmente le gusta cocinar, me lo enseñará."

Todos quedaron un poco descolocados con la respuesta del moreno… se temían algo como; "Sanji, si te gusta la comida enséñame el ojo" o un "Te cambio tu ojo por mi comida" o vete tu a saber que… Si hacía aquello estaban perdidos, porqué Sanji entendería sus intenciones y se pondría en guardia, cosa que haría más difícil y que reduciría las posibilidades de que el sombrero de paja llegara a ser Rey de los Piratas a cero debido a la reacción que posiblemente tendría Nami cuando lo supiera.

"Toma, Luffy, lo necesitarás…" dijo Zoro en una voz bastante melodramática, y le dio a su compañero una de aquellas cámaras de fotos, por si por alguna razón lo conseguía.

Él la tomó y salió de la sala, con la mirada de sus camaradas puesta en él.

"Esperadme aquí" dijo.

Tenía un plan 'perfecto'. Aunque si aquel plan fallaba se podía quedar sin cena, no solo él, sino el resto de sus camaradas. Pero por una vez, la comida no le importaba. Ahora lo más importante para el capitán era ver el ojo oculto de su amigo, costase lo que costase… sin darse cuenta, se lo había tomado demasiado en serio.

Sin hacer mucho ruido entró en la cocina donde ya sabía que se encontraba Sanji. El rubio pareció que no se había percatado de la presencia de su capitán, pues seguía con su cocina y su pescado que ahora se estaba acabando de hacer. Aunque puede que tampoco le quisiera hacer caso a Luffy, porqué supongo que él creía que su capitán le había venido a pedir comida, y pasaba de eso.

Luffy hizo una sonrisa idéntica a la de Nami. Se acercó sigilosamente a Sanji por detrás, y cuando estaba a poco menos de un metro de él se paró.

"Sanji" empezó él "¿Te gusta mucho cocinar?"

"¿Mmh?" hizo él a desgana "Claro que me gusta, deberías saberlo."

"Entonces…"

"Entonces… ¿qué?"

"¿Te enfadarías si se quemara la comida que preparas con todo tu cariño hacia tus compañeros de barco?"

"Eh…" las palabras de su capitán le dejaron un poco descolocado. Luffy no acostumbraba a hablar así… Se giró y vio que el moreno le miraba con aquella pícara y 'inocente' sonrisa "Sí, claro, me enfadaría"

"J-je… Je, je… Je, je, je…" empezó a reírse Luffy.

Sanji, pasando de él, se volvió a girar y volvió con sus pescados. Luffy calló de repente. Inconscientemente y pasando de lo que podía pasar, el moreno se tiró en la espalda del cocinero, como abrazándolo por detrás mientras con una de sus manos le tapaba el único ojo visible que este tenía para ver lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!" gritó, intentando quitarse a Luffy de encima "¡.¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES, IMBÉCIL?.!"

"¡SI QUIERES VER APÁRTATE EL FLEQUILLO Y MIRA CON EL OTRO OJO!"

"¡UNA MIERDA LO ARÉ!"

"¡.¿Y POR QUÉ NO?.!"

"¡PORQUÉ NO, JODER!"

"¡SÁCATE EL FLEQUILLO!"

"¡SAL DE ENCIMA MIO, ESTÚPIDO!"

Finalmente, Sanji se giró bruscamente en un intento de hacer que su capitán le soltara, y lo consiguió. Luffy, sin poder evitarlo, se tuvo que soltar de la espalda de Sanji si no quería que este le metiera dentro del horno. SU FLEQUILLO VOLÓ UN POCO… Pero el moreno no lo vio.

Con mucha mala leche, Sanji echó a su capitán de la cocina de una patada y le dijo que por su culpa, hoy no había cena y que él no volvería a prepararla porqué una girada de olla de su capitán se lo volviera a impedir.

Mirando con resignación la puerta de la cocina, Luffy se giró y empezó a caminar hacia donde sus compañeros y aliados le estaban esperando. En el pasillo se cruzó con Usopp. Hacía mas buena cara, aquellas ojeras de enfermo se habían ido y ya hacía una cara más animada. El narigudo continuó caminando, sin pararse a decirle nada a Luffy, hacia la cocina.

El capitán siguió su camino hacia la bodega, donde se oían voces. Picó a la puerta de esa y aquel murmuro paró de repente. Puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, mirando a sus compañeros que había dentro, que dieron un suspiro de alivio.

Luffy entró a la oscura habitación y se sentó donde había estado antes.

"Por la cara que te veo, no lo conseguiste…" dijo Zoro.

"Pues no" contestó el moreno.

"¿Q—que pasó?" preguntó Chopper.

"Como hayas metido la pata…" le amenazó la pelirroja.

"¡Claro que no!" replicó el chico.

"Bueno, a lo que importa" cortó Zoro "No lo conseguiste, así que queda un peón menos en el tablero… ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?"

El silencio se hizo de nuevo.

"Será mejor que continuemos mañana" dijo de repente Chopper, cortando el silencio. "Ahora Sanji estará enfadado. Además, tenemos que ir a cenar."

"Esto…"

"¿Que pasa, Luffy?" preguntó el peliverde.

"Sanji… esto… dijo que hoy no había cena…"

"¡.¿QUE?.!" gritaron todos al unisón.

"Oye, no es para tanto" se quejó el moreno.

Mientras Nami replicaba y Zoro se quejaba de que por una vez que sí tenia hambre no había cena, Chopper miraba la escena con los ojos bastante abiertos. Miró a su alrededor extrañado.

"Esto… chicos…" empezó a decir.

Al ver que ni el peliverde, ni la chica, ni el capitán le hacían caso, siguiendo con su discusión, gritó:

"¡ESCUCHADME!"

Todo quedó otra vez como al principio, en silencio.

"Estamos en la bodega" dijo finalmente Chopper.

"¿Y…?"

"En la bodega se guarda la comida"

"¿Y que…?"

"¡Pues que podemos comer!" dijo ya absorto por su estupidez.

"¡Aahh…!" dijeron todos aliviados mientras al reno le caía una gotita por la cabeza.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Cuando en la mañana siguiente Sanji se despertó estaba ya de más buen humor. Estaba tumbado en su hamaca, con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, despierto. Con ñoñería, estiró sus brazos para despertarse y espabilar un poco.

Abrió lentamente los ojos…

"¡AAAAAAH!" gritó el cocinero del susto.

A su alrededor, estaban Nami, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando algo; Zoro, con una expresión de aburrimiento fingida: se le notaba exaltado, y por último el pequeño renito Chopper, que lo miraba con cierta preocupación en los ojos por si aquello lo hacía enfadar. Tanto el peliverde, la chica y el reno decidieron que esta vez era mejor que Luffy no fuera con ellos, si no, Sanji recordaría lo de la cena y se enfadaría de nuevo…

"¡.¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACÉIS AQUÍ?.!" preguntó gritando el rubio.

"Esperar a que te despiertes…" dijo Zoro perezosamente.

"Y ver si podíamos verte…" empezó Chopper inseguro.

"¡…A…A ver si nos puedes cocinar algo!" dijo enseguida la pelirroja tapándole la boca al pequeño renito.

"Ya…" parecía que habían convencido a Sanji.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la cocina caminando con parsimonia, Sanji iba delante, con el ceño un poco fruncido por el despertar que había tenido, y detrás estaban Zoro, Nami y Chopper. El pensar que en la mañana estaría despeinado y con el ojo completamente visible había sido un mal plan. Pero…¡no se rendirían! Eso si que no…

Entraron a la cocina y vieron allí dentro a Luffy y Robin hablando, uno con la mayor energía que el mundo pueda haber visto nunca, y la otra con mucha tranquilidad y con una leve sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Al otro lado de la mesa estaba Usopp, con la cara encima la mesa mirando para un lado, y por raro que pareciera, era él y no Luffy el que se quejaba de hambre (Claro, Luffy había comido casi media bodega… xD).

"¡Buenos días!" saludó alegremente Luffy.

"Buenos días…" respondieron los cuatro 'nuevos' al entrar, con desgana.

El almuerzo pasó rápido para todos menos el pobre cocinero, que ya lo tenían amargado. Los presentes en la cocina, menos Robin que aún no sabía de que iba la historia pero se lo imaginaba, se pasaron toda la comida observando a Sanji comer, como si esperasen que de un momento al otro él dijera algo como "hey, que os voy a enseñar el ojo" o alguna cosa por el estilo.

Al terminar la comida, los tres restantes se reunieron de nuevo en la bodega, cada uno con un bulto en el bolsillo. Tenían la cámara preparada.

Solo les faltaba un plan que funcionara…

"Bien…" empezó Nami, muy seria "Yo creía que el palurdo de Luffy lo conseguiría con su insistencia, pero…vistas las circunstancias tenemos que pasar al plan C."

"¿Y cual es el plan C?" preguntó Chopper.

"Solo podemos enviar a otro de nosotros para probar suerte…" dijo Zoro, puesto totalmente en la situación "¿Algún voluntario?"

Como en la otra situación, todos pasaron por la vista del espadachín. Finalmente, un muy inseguro Chopper, alzó la mano.

"¿Estás seguro?" continuó el peliverde "Tendrás que asumir todas las consecuencias, Chopper…" el renito se estremeció ante el tono de Zoro "Piensa que si Sanji se entera, puede que te arranque todo el pelo y te haga para comer…o quizás si fracasas Luffy se eche de la banda…o aun peor…te mataremos…" la locura del espadachín para ver el ojo de Sanji iba aumentando por momentos al igual que su curiosidad nunca desvelada.

El pobre Chopper estaba temblando como gelatina ante las palabras del peliverde y su mismo tono de voz, que parecía más de un asesino en serie que la del Zoro que todos conocían. Ante aquella situación, Nami le dio una buena colleja a Zoro, de aquellas que suenan una bestialidad, y la pelirroja lo miró con furia.

"¡No le digas eso, estúpido!" de dio al peliverde otra colleja y acto seguido se dirigió a Chopper con una sonrisa maternal "tranquilo, que como mucho te quedarás sin cenar, y estamos en la bodega".

Con la moral mucho mejor, Chopper se levantó con mirada firmen y con una musiquilla de fondo de aquellas que no sabes nunca de donde salió, al estilo Superman.

"Gracias…" le cayó una lagrimilla por la cara "Os juro que volveré…"

"¡Adiós, señor Chopper!" medio gritaron Zoro y Nami, con una lagrimilla también siguiendo el rollo al renito "¡Nunca nos olvidaremos de usted!".

Con orgullo, el pequeño renito salió caminando con pasos firmes hacia donde seguramente se encontraba Sanji; a la cocina. Probablemente estaría fregando platos en lugar de Nami, como siempre que la pelirroja le pedía que lo hiciera. Ah… ese Sanji, si es que si nos lo cambiaran lo notaríamos enseguida… Chopper empujó la puerta de la cocina esperando encontrar al rubio, pero, por su sorpresa, la cocina estaba completamente vacía. Extrañado, subió las escaleras que llevaban a cubierta. ¡Bingo! Sí, estaba ahí, tumbado en la sombra de los mandarineros de Nami.

"¡Sanji!" gritó Chopper algo inseguro.

"¿Mmh?" Sanji se levantó un poco "Ah, Chopper…¿quieres algo?"

"Esto…mmmh…quería hacerte una revisión, hace tiempo que no te reviso y es por…emm…precaución…" inventó Chopper sobre la marcha.

"Si, es verdad…" contestó el cocinero "Esta bien."

Sin esforzarse demasiado, empezaron la 'revisión' en cubierta, pues…em…en cierta manera les daba flojera ir hacia el cuarto de Chopper.

La 'revisión' empezó. El renito empezó a hacerle abrir la boca a Sanji para mirar su garganta, las orejas con un cacharro las miró por dentro por si tenía alguna infección… por el momento, todo iba según el plan. Sanji no se estaba dando cuenta de hacia donde quería ir el pequeño y 'inocente' Chopper. Pero claro, para una revisión completa…

_Tenía que observarle LOS ojos…_

"De momento bien…" dijo Chopper cada vez más nervioso "A ver LOS ojos…"

Sanji abrió mucho el ojo que se le veía…¿pánico? Se apartó bruscamente de Chopper, con una sonrisa totalmente fingida que, sin duda, expresaba mucho nerviosismo.

-Esto…Chopper…yo…E-estoy bien…¿A que sí? M…me largo…¡Adiós!

El pequeño renito, un poco descolocado, se quedó ahí, plantado en cubierta, con una decepción enorme en su cara, mientras observaba a un Sanji corriendo hacia su refugio: la cocina. ¿E---en serio Zoro le haría todas aquellas cosas que le dijo? Estaba asustado por la reacción de Nami y el espadachín y por otro lado decepcionado por no haber podido ver finalmente el ojo… Bueno…¡Seguro que o Nami o Zoro se saldrían con el plan!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Tranquiiilo, Chopper…"

"¡Yo quería verlos!.¡Iba todo a la perfección, Nami!"

"Tranquilo, que nosotros nos encargamos".

Tras volver de su… 'fracaso', lo primero que hizo el pequeño renito fue ponerse a llorar a moco tendido por la decepción que llevaba encima…Todo estaba yendo tan bien…¿.¡Por qué!.?

"Bueno, vamos a lo importante" dijo Zoro al lado de la chica, que había estado aguantando la situación todo el rato "si en esta próxima no lo conseguimos, creo que…voy a matar a Sanji para mirarle…el ojo…" estaba haciendo imposibles para no saltar al cuello del pobre Chopper.

"Es verdad…Tengo un plan…" dijo la chica con un tono misterioso "Si lo hacemos por separado probablemente no conseguiremos nada más que hacer que Sanji sospeche aún más…¿Y si esta vez actuamos juntos, espadachín?"

"¿Desde cuando me llamas tu espadachín?"

"Contesta, marino"

"Mientras consiga ver el ojo de Sanji, por mi bien…"

"¡Los dos lo conseguiremos!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban Zoro y Nami enfrente la puerta de la cocina, con la oreja pegada a la puerta, escuchando el canturreo que Sanji hacía mientras cocinaba lo que sería ya la cena. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa maligna en sus rostros.

_Esta vez no fallarían…_

"Esta bien, espadachín" dijo Nami en un susurro que apenas Zoro podía oír "Seguiremos el plan al pie de la letra…¿queda claro? Ni se te ocurra modificar ni siquiera una letra…"

"Que si, que ya lo se" contestó Zoro, molesto, tras guardarse bajo su camisa un ejemplar exclusivo del guión que Nami preparó para la "operación ojo oculto" de Sanji.

Sin pronunciar más palabra, Nami entró con sigilo en la cocina, haciendo que tras el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, el cocinero se girara hacia la chica. Estaba, sencillamente, despampanante. Se vistió expresamente para la ocasión. Llevaba puesto un vestido de hibiscos que con duros trabajos le tapaba algo, con un escote de infarto y unos botines altos que lucían aun más sus ya largas, finas y delgadas piernas.

"¡Naaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiii!" gritó con un corazón en EL OJO el rubio. "¿Te pusiste este excelente vestido para verme a miiiiii?"

"_Mariconcilla…" _pensó Zoro desde detrás la puerta.

"Es que tengo una dudita, Sanji-kuuun…" dijo Nami con voz melosa, empezando a jugar con sus dedos al estilo tímido…Era realmente una buena actriz. Bajó ligeramente la cabeza, pero mirando aun al chico que tenia delante, haciendo unos pucheritos muy monos que hasta el mismísimo Satán hubiera caído en la tentación…Y aun más Sanji.

"¡UAAAAH!...¡DIME MI PELIRROJA!"

"Pues…yo…" empezó Nami. Rió para sus adentros, si seguía a este paso, en menos de un minuto vería lo que tantas horas había deseado ver… "Me preguntaba…como…¿Cómo es tu ojo tapado, Sanji-kun?"

El amor que Sanji tenía a flor de piel se esfumó más rápido que decir "supercalifragilisticoespidalidoso" (N/A: soy la puta ama xDD) y, como en la otra ocasión, Sanji lucía ahora una nerviosa sonrisa…su rostro mostraba de nuevo…¿pánico?

Ahora era el turno de Zoro.

El peliverde se levantó como si se hubiera electrocutado con algo, y, tras abrir la puerta de la cocina, entró en la sala con aspecto aburrida, como cansado de estar entrenando.

"Ei…¿Interrumpí algo?" dijo él en tono burlón.

"Púdrete…" le dijo Nami con enojo fingido.

"Esto…¡No! No interrumpiste nada de nada Zoro…" dijo un cocinero cada vez más nervioso.

"¿Zoro?" se impresionó el susodicho "Ui, si, pasa algo…en circunstancias normales si tu estuvieras solo con Nami y yo entro, no me dirías con un nombre tan…cariñoso".

"No…Esto…"

"¿Te preguntó algo, Nami?"

"¡No!"

"¡No mientas, Sanji!"

"¡Eso, no mientas estúpido cocinero!"

"¡Vale, vale!" cedió el rubio "pero porqué me lo dice Nami, que si no…" lanzó una mirada furtiva al peliverde "Na…Nami me preguntó como era mi ojo…e…" Sanji se sonrojó.

Nami miró con ánimo triunfante a Zoro, quien se había quedado callado mirando hacia el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba temblando levemente y una extraña sombra estaba cubriendo su rostro. ¿Qué hacía este estúpido?... después se enteraría…¡.¿POR QUÉ LEÑES NO DECÍA LO QUE TOCABA DEL GUIÓN?.!

"J…Ja…aa…Na..Namii…Lo…Lo sientoo…" dijo Zoro, temblando cada vez más bajo la mirada confusa de Sanji y una de odio y enfado por parte de la pelirroja. "¡JUA, JUA, JUA, JUA, JUA!" empezó a reír Zoro a carcajada limpia "¡DIOOOOS!.¡UAAAH!.¡JA, JA, JA, JA!"

"¡.¿SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE TE RÍES, ESTÚPIDO?.!" Gritó Nami harta.

"¡JUA, JUA, JUA, JUA!"

"¡CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDO MARIMO!"

"¡JA, JA, JA!" había llegado a un extremo en que estaba tumbado en el suelo de barriga abajo, dando golpes con el puño a la madera y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. "Es…Ja, ja…no sabes…lo gracioso que…se ve a Sanji…¡JA, JA, JA!...En un…en un aprieto…así…¡JUAA, JUA!...¡Sonrojadoooo!...¡UAJAJAJA!" parecía haber enloquecido de verdad…

"¡.¿Y por eso chafaste el plan, espadachín de pacotilla?.!" Gritó Nami, que ya estaba cansada de la carcajada del peliverde.

Silencio.

¿Qué había dicho?

Estúpido carácter el suyo…¿Por qué tenía que haber hablado…?

"¿Plan…?" empezó Sanji, con la mirada al suelo "¿Qué plan…?"

"Esto…no…yo…yo no…" dijo Nami. Se le notaba demasiado que estaba nerviosa…

"Ya…entiendo… ¿Un plan para verme el ojo…?" prosiguió como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Lentamente Sanji se iba acercando a ellos con la vista baja, visiblemente enojado. Esto…daba miedo ver a Sanji así. Sus pies iban arrastrándose por el suelo vagamente, mientras que Nami y Zoro estaban al suelo retrocediendo asustados (así más o menos como un cangrejo (N/A: xD… ¿se imaginan?))…El terror aumentaba a cada paso que el cocinero hacía hacia ellos…

De pronto, un brazo apareció de la nada de la nuca de Sanji y otro en su espalda, reteniendo sus manos atrás completamente inmóviles mientras que el que había salido de su cabeza, con un movimiento rápido **APARTÓ SU FLEQUILLO **dejando completamente visible **EL OJO **del cocinero que tanto tiempo habían querido observar.

"Si queríais verle el ojo, mejor hubiera sido avisarme, chicos…"

Era la voz de Robin…la tenían detrás. ¡CLARO!...¿Como no acordarse de Robin? Con su poder, podía haberlo hecho sin planes ni chorradas…Pero ahora no es que no se hubieran percatado de la presencia de Robin (que había retirado ya sus brazos) si no que solo veían oscuridad en sus ojos…Se pu.dieron aver imaginado el ojo de Sanji de cualquier forma…¿Cuadrado? Tal vez… ¿Y porqué no de un color rosa chillón? También era una posibilidad…¿Y un azul eléctrico?...¿Impregnado de sangre?...¡Que sabían ellos! Lo único que tenían claro era que hubieran preferido no verlo…así…hubieran podido dormir aquella noche…Sentían perfectamente como debió sentirse el pobre Usopp…

"Zor…Zo…Zoro…" dijo Nami con la mirada fija en Sanji, que ahora estaba de espaldas.

"D…dime…" le contestó Zoro aun peor que Nami, pues tenía el tono de la cara de un color muy parecido al…azul…o… al vómito… se sentía mareado…

"Hubiera preferido no verlo…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Naaaaami!.¡Zooooooro!" gritó Luffy minutos después de la visión horrible de los dos jóvenes.

"¿Mmh?" le gruñó Zoro en señal que escuchaban.

"¿Cómo era el ojo de Sanji?"

"¿Luffy, sabes como és un corazón?" le preguntó Nami.

"Si, claro."

"Pues imagínate uno de color amarillo metido dentro de un ojo…" contestaron el espadachín y la pelirroja al unisón.

"Ugh…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**OWARI**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_¡Hola! Uff...Ya tenía ganas de terminar este fanfic que hace tanto tiempo que llebo en proyecto...Pues sí, un día mirando un capítulo de One Piece, me pregunté como serían los ojos de Sanji...y, buala! Me salió este fanfic. _**

Quiero informarles que tengo en proyecto más fics de este estilo, es decir, bastante chorradas pero que hacen grácia...Así que, será como una colección de fanfics chorras xD i creo que con todos os reirés a lo lindo...¿Que les pareció este fanfic?..¿No está mal, verdad? Bueno, espero que opinen y dejen reviews...xD y...

¿podréis dormir tranquilos esta noche...? xDDDD

Besos,

ºº((Aya))ºº

ºº((Shikamaru Love))ºº


End file.
